Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is a cable television network created by Turner Broadcasting which primarily shows animated programming. The original American channel began broadcasting on October 1, 1992 with the Bugs Bunny short Rhapsody Rabbit being its first-ever aired program.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0038880/ Cartoon Network originally served as a 24-hour outlet for classic animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries. Cartoon Network is mainly youth-oriented, but shares channel space with a late-night adult-oriented channel skein called Adult Swim. In recent years, Cartoon Network began airing more live-action programming, including movies and series. History Late 1980s-1999 , 1992 to June 14, 2004]] By the end of the 1980s, Ted Turner's cable-TV conglomerate had acquired the MGM film library (which included the older catalog of pre-1948 color Warner Bros. cartoons), and its cable channel Turner Network Television had gained an audience with its film library. In 1990, it purchased animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions and acquired its large library as well as most of the Ruby-Spears library. Cartoon Network was created as an outlet for Turner's considerable library of animation, and the initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of classic Warner Bros. (like Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), MGM (like Tom and Jerry and Droopy Dog), and Hanna-Barbera cartoons (like The Jetsons and The Flintstones), with many Hanna-Barbera TV cartoons like Wally Gator used as time fillers. Most of the short cartoons were aired in half-hour or hour-long packages, usually separated by character or studio — Down With Droopy D aired old Droopy Dog shorts, The Tom and Jerry Show presented the classic cat-and-mouse team, and Bugs and Daffy Tonight provided classic Looney Tunes shorts. The majority of the classic animation that was shown on Cartoon Network no longer airs, with the exception of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The New Scooby-Doo Movies and Tom and Jerry. Hanna-Barbera started production on The What-A-Cartoon! Show (also known as World-Premiere Toons And "What-A-Cartoon"), a series of creator-driven short cartoons that premiered on Cartoon Network in 1995. It was the network's third original series (the second was Space Ghost: Coast to Coast and the first was The Moxy Show). The project was spearheaded by several Cartoon Network executives, plus Ren and Stimpy creator John Kricfalusi (who was an advisor to the network at the time) and Fred Seibert (who was formerly one of the driving forces behind the Nicktoons, and would go on to produce the similar animation anthology series Oh, Yeah! Cartoons). The chief purpose of The What A Cartoon Show was to help Cartoon Network expand their library of exclusive programming and it introduced a number of new cartoon ideas. Only six of them, however, were spun off into their own series runs. These six series, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Mike, Lu and Og became the origins of the network's original cartoons, collectively known as Cartoon Cartoons. Enter Time Warner In 1996, the merger of Turner with Time Warner was complete. This consolidated ownership of all the WB cartoons, so now post-1948 releases were being shown on the network, leading up to a 2000 announcement that Cartoon Network would be the exclusive TV home of the classic Warner Bros. animated library. Newer animated productions by WB also started appearing on the network - mostly reruns of shows that had aired on Kids' WB, plus certain new programs such as Justice League. In 2006, CN and sister channel Boomerang became the exclusive US outlet for the ''Pokémon'' anime - reruns and first-run, the latter hitero appearing on Kids' WB, and the former off and on since 2002. Cartoon Network's 10th anniversary On October 1, 2002, Cartoon Network's 10th birthday, Cartoon Network aired a one-day special bumper acknowledging their 10th anniversary. The promo showed quick clips from shows, bumpers, and promos throughout Cartoon Network's history.Cartoon Network's 10th anniversary A New Era On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network relaunched itself with a new logo and slogan, “This is Cartoon Network.” The first program ever aired on the relaunched Cartoon Network was Rescue Heroes. The bumps now featured 2D cartoon characters from their shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. By now, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming had been replaced by new programming, with the exception of a select few, such as Tom and Jerry, a longtime staple of the Turner networks. Within a few months, the network took off more shows from the 1990s (Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, etc.) and put them on a 30 minute block called The Cartoon Cartoon Show. Some shows like Time Squad, Mike, Lu and Og, I am Weasel and Sheep in the Big City were taken off the network completely. Holiday Season Programming In 2006, Cartoon Network had replaced the old Christmas programs that aired in the 1990s up to the mid-2000s. Hanna-Barbera's classic Christmas-themed cartoons were completely gone from Cartoon Network in 2006. Cartoon Network's The Christmas Party is now replaced by Cartoon Network's All-Star Naughty List. Cartoon Network Today Currently, Cartoon Network's slogan is "Funny For Your Face". In the summer of 2006, Cartoon Network's slogan was a simplistic “Cartoon Network - Yes!,” as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Before then, the network's original slogan, "the best place for cartoons", had remained the network's slogan for nearly five years. The network also used bumps featuring the cast of Camp Lazlo as stick puppets and characters in front of a red background. The new campaign featured three different styles of bumps. The first style is "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI goth-looking lunchbox, a reference to an episode of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. The last style is a reprise of the CGI City look, using flat, dark colors. As of 2007, Cartoon Network retained the image campaign that began in 2006, although a slightly refreshed version of the theme is currently in use.Cartoon Network On 15 October 2007, the channel began broadcasting in 1080i High Definition.TVWeek.com Starting in Fall of 2007, the network look was revamped, and bumpers and station ids themed to The Hives song, "Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented" currently air. Programming Current programming blocks Cartoon Cartoons Fried Dynamite Cartoon Network's Fried Dynamite hit the airwaves on August 31. 2007. Fried Dynamite is the Friday-Saturday block of cartoon shows, hosted by Blake Michael, which airs on every Friday night from 7pm-11pm and Saturday mornings from 9am-12pm. Toonami Toonami (a portmanteau of the words cartoon and tsunami suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated cartoons) is a registered trademark of Cartoon Network, used initially for action-oriented programming blocks on Cartoon Network television channels worldwide, mostly shows American and Japanese cartoons, originating in the United States in 1997. In the United states, the program has been changed to the new Toonami Jetstream as of July 17, 2006. This newly regenerated form of Toonami features different host characters as well as different show lineups. Info on the Toonami Jetstream program can be found at, Toonami Jetstream US Adult Swim for the Adult Swim programming block on Cartoon Network.]] Adult Swim is Cartoon Network's Adult Sister Network, which premiered on September 2, 2001 in the USA. Originally a Sunday-only block that was rerun on Thursdays, Adult Swim now airs Mondays through Saturdays at 11:00 PM (E/P) and Sundays at 10:00 PM (E/P) with an encore airing at 2 a.m. every night and then ending with an hour of older shows on every night but Sunday. The block, programmed by Williams Street (the same group that created Toonami and Miguzi), plays American animated comedy series and shorts geared towards audiences 14 and older and a wide variety of anime series and Original video animations (OVA) intended for audiences 12 and older. The name comes from the name for hours designated at public swimming pools where only adults can swim in the pool. On March 28, 2005, the programming block was spun-off as a separate entity from Cartoon Network for Nielsen Ratings purposes. On March 27, 2006, Adult Swim started airing a half-hour early at 10:30 PM Mondays through Thursdays (E/P), but due to the Friday block added on July 6, 2007, they dropped the extra 30 minutes on July 2, 2007, bringing it back to air at 11:00 PM (E/P) Mondays through Saturdays. Master Control Master Control is a viewer-arranged programming block on Cartoon Network which premiered on September 24, 2007. The website for the block offers viewers the chance to choose between one of three teams (Blastadons, Shadowmark, and Vikinators) and vote on which shows will air during the week. Various codes, given out during the block, allow players to multiply their vote. The block has one thirty-minute timeslot on Mondays to Thursdays, while a two-hour block airs on Fridays. The block is similar in principle to Teletoon's "SpinCycle!" block. The New Thursday Nights The New Thursday Nights is a new block of programming on Cartoon Network that started airing March 6, 2008. During this block, comedy shows are being aired from 7:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. The shows have brand new episodes. Here is the lineup: *7:30 "Camp Lazlo" *8:00 "Chowder" *8:30 "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" *9:00 "George of the Jungle" Past programming blocks Fridays Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, was launched on May 7, 1999 and last aired on May 2, 2003. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was the Friday night version of "Cartoon Cartoons". This program block on Cartoon Network that showcased the channel's original cartoon series, with new episode premieres usually taking place in this block. The block was "hosted" by cartoon characters that were part of Cartoon Cartoons shows. The block aired between 7 p.m.-5 a.m., with the shows and segments repeating at least twice. On February 23, 2007, Cartoon Network aired the last Fridays. Miguzi Miguzi was a cartoon block that premiered on April 19, 2004. This block was themed around Erin, a girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. Not surprisingly, this lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swim and Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Miguzi changed its shows often. As of June 2007, Miguzi is no longer on the Cartoon Network lineup and has been replaced by Master Control, an interactive block. Saturday Video Entertainment System The Saturday Video Entertainment System was a Toonami-like block of action animation airing Saturday nights from March 15, 2003 to April 10, 2004. SVES was packaged like a video game, with a Samus Aran-like character in bumps reminiscent of older arcade/SNES game design. This block was also designed by Williams Street. Preschool programming The first preschool programming block on Cartoon Network in the United States was Small World, afterwords Big Bag premiered on June 2, 1996. Big Bag featured animated shorts from around the world and live action Muppet scenes. Big Bag ended in September 1998. The second block, Tickle U premiered on August 22, 2005. Pipoca, Henderson, and Place hosted the block. Tickle U stopped in September 2006. Its official site is now a redirect to the Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs page on the channel's official site. Currently, Cartoon Network broadcasts preschool programs on weekday mornings, although there is no preschool specific block. It is unknown whether a fourth block is coming to Cartoon Network or not. Saturday Afternoon Blocks Cartoon Network has aired Saturday afternoon mini-marathon blocks throughout the years. One of the first blocks the network aired was Super Chunk. From 1992 - 2001, Super Chunk aired a three-hour marathon of shows from its library of programming, mostly classic shorts and older Hanna-Barbera shows. After a short-lived revamp, Super Chunk was replaced with Cartoon Olio, which premiered on July 7, 2001 and last aired on June 1, 2002. The block aired marathons of Cartoon Cartoons franchises such as Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Time Squad and Cow and Chicken. The block also aired marathons of Hanna-Barbera franchises such as The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. In 2004, the block was revamped yet again with the introduction of Cartoon Network Block Party. Unlike its predecessors, Cartoon Network Block Party aired new episodes of some of the shows they presented. It aired Saturday afternoon from 3pm-6pm (sometimes 3pm-5pm). It lasted from June 19, 2004 - January 22, 2005. This block aired Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Powerpuff Girls, Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and non-Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Cramp Twins, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Code Lyoko, Hamtaro and Totally Spies!, and shows from other networks such as MegaMan: NT Warrior, Shaman King. Cartoon Network Block Party is also the current title for the network's anthology comic published by DC Comics as well as a Mario Party-style game. June Bugs ''June Bugs was a yearly 48 hour marathon of Bugs Bunny cartoons which started on the first weekend in June 1997. This marathon would air nearly every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made in chronological order, with the exception of war-time shorts and those deemed racist and offensive. However, with there being considerably less than 48 hours of shorts, it would repeat several times. June Bugs has occasionally aired on sister network Boomerang. Last Bell Last Bell was a Cartoon Network weekday afternoon block which used to air weekdays from 2pm-5pm in the past. Last Bell lasted from August 2003 - June 11, 2004. The block aired franchises like Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Cramp Twins. Invaded Summer @ Seven Summer @ Seven was the name of the summer line up that premiered on June 4, 2007. New episodes are shown every Monday through Friday night at 7 pm along with Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. A new show called Storm Hawks premiered in Summer @ Seven. The block ended August 31 and was replaced by Hullabanew on September 3. *'Mondays': Storm Hawks *'Tuesdays': Code Lyoko *'Wednesdays': Camp Lazlo *'Thursdays': Class of 3000 in the first weeks, Ben 10 for the remainder. *'Fridays': Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the first weeks, My Gym Partner's a Monkey for the remainder. HullabaNew HullabaNew was a month-long block of programming which began on September 3, 2007, and ran for the remainder of the September. During the event, one show was featured during a week, with new episodes airing several days during that week. *'Week 1:' Camp Lazlo (September 3-6) *'Week 2:' Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (September 10-13) *'Week 3:' My Gym Partner's a Monkey (September 17-20) *'Week 4:' Squirrel Boy (September 24-27) After the block finished its run, Cartoon Network has aired Goosebumps at 8:00, but Camp Lazlo and Courage the Cowardly Dog had aired on October 1, 2007 as a regular block. Movies Movie Madness Movie Madness (formerly Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre) is Cartoon Network's film series, featuring animated theatrical films, animated television films, and films made for Cartoon Network. It originally ran once a week on Saturday nights, the feature film of each week would be regularly advertised on the network making it an anticipated special movie event. The block used a classical western style with a theatrical quality of feel in its bumpers, involving a realistic-looking old-time ticket machine and a freely drifting movie ticket on top of a wood desk accompanied by the voice of Don LaFontaine, the footage being used before and after commercial breaks and in commercials advertising the block itself. The amount of time Cartoon Theatre ran varied, and based solely on the amount of time the feature film ran, and would perhaps disagree with Cartoon Network's hour-by-hour schedule. To even out the block's time-frame, a sub-block titled Toon Extra, a block based on newspaper delivery, aired after Cartoon Theatre films showing one or more cartoons helping to add less than an extra hour of content to span out the perhaps uneven time slot, when the block was still called Cartoon Theatre. If Toon Extra didn't completely fill the time slot a few extra commercials may be aired, plus the occasional black-out for lesser amounts of unadded seconds. Since 2004, live-action films, regardless if they are cartoon-related (though most are), became part of Cartoon Network's library of movies. Made-for-television-movies 16 made-for-TV movies have aired on Cartoon Network. These films are, in effect, movie-length special episodes of Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Teen Titans, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Ben 10. Also among the original movies is Cartoon Network's first original live-action movie, Re-Animated, with the second live-action movie, Ben 10: Race Against Time, which aired on November 21, 2007. There are sixteen released and one waiting to be released. House of Bloo's and Home were pilot movies for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Class of 3000, respectively. Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. marks the end of the original series KND. *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' (aired December 10, 1999) *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (aired November 3, 2001) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' (aired August 13, 2004) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.'' (aired August 11, 2006) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (aired September 15, 2006) *''Class of 3000: Home'' (aired November 3, 2006) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (aired November 23, 2006) *''Re-Animated'' (aired December 8, 2006) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip'' (aired January 14, 2007) *''Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo?'' (aired February 18, 2007) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (aired March 30, 2007) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen'' (aired July 6, 2007) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (aired August 10, 2007) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (aired November 21, 2007) *''Transformers: Animated Movie: Transform and Roll Out'' (aired December 26, 2007) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' (January 21, 2008) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2008) Related projects Boomerang Boomerang was originally a programming block on Cartoon Network aimed towards the generation of baby boomers. It originally aired for four hours every weekend. The block's start time jumped frequently, with the Saturday block moving to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moving to Sunday evenings. Eventually, Boomerang was shortened by an hour, making the total airing time 2 hours each weekend instead of the original four hours. Boomerang (both the programming block and the original spinoff channel that launched on April 1, 2000) followed a unique programming format - every week, cartoons produced during a certain year (and cartoons produced during years prior to that year) would be showcased. For example, if Boomerang was showcasing the year 1969, the viewer would more than likely see an episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! or Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. Get Animated When Cartoon Network still ran its CGI city look (see 2004-2006), a promo aired involving the Mayor of Townsville officially opening the Animation Station, a fictional recreational dome facility. Thus began Cartoon Network's still-running Get Animated promotion, a campaign encouraging children to get active, more importantly in outdoor areas. Created in part of the American government's goal for a more active, and generally healthier generation, other kids' channels generally aired similar promotions during this time (such as Nickelodeon's Go Healthy Challenge). Original promos involved many different cartoon characters, and real kids, enjoying physical activities inside the Animation Station. Once Cartoon Network scrapped their CGI city look the Animation Station promos were abandoned, but the Get Animated campaign still continued. Current promos still show cartoon characters playing alongside kids, though occasional sports celebrities (such as Freddie Adu) make appearances. Other promos show real kids who make great physically-related achievements, or cartoon characters explaining ways of getting active. Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall See also *Boomerang *Cartoon Network around the world *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall *Cartoon Network Video References External links *Official website Category:American television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Children's television Category:HD channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:TV channels with British versions Category:Turner Television networks